Anarky
Anarky is a man who fashions himself as an agent of chaos, bringing pure and unbridled freedom no matter the cost. His Real Name is Lonnie Machin, who is the son of The Joker, though Joker always hated Lonnie and abandoned him to get his revenge on Bender and Marceline. He is eventually going to appear in the LOTM series and become an adversary to the heroes mainly Bender who Anarky serves as an evil counter part towards. Anarky genuinely admires his robotic nemesis and sees him as his perfect foil and opponent in his game. True to his name, Anarky feels it's his duty to bring freedom, anarchy and chaos as he views order and peace boring and predictable. Anarky has for a long time has searched for a worthy opponent and serves just as cunning and unpredictable as his opponent. While both he and Bender are chaotic and find order annoying, The latter is at least willing to work with orderly characters like his pal Skipper for one and won't endanger inncoent people when the time calls for it while Anarky would. He is related to both the Joker and Bender as he is the Joker's son and thus a non robot sibling for Bender since he was created by the Joker and MOM. Main Enemies: Bender and Haythem Kenway Goals 1. To destroy all order and create a Multi-Universe with freedom of laws and order 2. Convince Bender to join him in his case and impress him as he is a self-proclaimed "biggest fan" 3.Find and tame the ancient weapon to ensure chaos and bring the Multi-Universe back in balance since he feels law is too prominent and corrupt. Allies: Enemies: Blackpool Anarky makes his first appearance here and serves a major or main villain to the story, he is opposition of The Templar Order as they represent boring law to his unpredictable chaos. While he does work with BlackGarurumon in Isle Tour, he still acts more on his own and is planning to overthrow the Digimon He serves as a main antagonist alongside Haythem Kenway and his group opposing them for his own plans. Both him and Kenway are in a gambit pileup using each other in their own gambits. He brings in terrorist groups to aid him in the destruction of the system, Anarky recruits and The League of Darkness members still alive and indoctrinates them into his unit to assist him. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Anarky and Chantel Du Bois show up and join with BlackGarurumon to help him out with his plans or Zemo with their plans at the amusement park against his enemies Slade and Bender. Anarky sees the heroes with other human villains and he warns Baron Zemo not to underestimate that robot Bender has he is more cunning than Zemo realizes as he’s went up against lord knows how much threats and came out alive and killed a lot of them. Anarky.jpg Btb - anarky 1559.png 3202315-btb 345 923 still01.jpg Beware-the-batman-Anarky.jpg 3135214-anarky zps5870c573.jpg AnarkyTrailer.png Cbr-AnarkyIntroducesHimselfInNewBewareTheBatmanClip694.jpg Cbr-TheDarkKnightConfrontsAnarkyOnBewareTheBatman148.jpg Anarky - Beware the Batman.jpg Anarky23.jpg Beware4.jpg Bat1.jpg Maxresdefault (1).jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Batman Universe Category:Hooded characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Embezzlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Fearmongers Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Rivals Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Bender's Archenemies Category:Archenemies Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Wallace Langham Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Anarky and The Terrorist Unit Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:The Star Alliance`s villians Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Main Members of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Villains in Blackpool Category:Breakout Characters Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Sibling Category:Son of Villain Category:Big Bads Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon